Une vie de lycéen
by trunks-goten
Summary: Après une disputé avec Dark, Link retourne vers les amis de son enfance dont une personne tout à fait inattendu. Quel vont être les réaction lorsque cette amitié sera dévoilé? Que feras Link et ses amis d'enfance avec les quels il avait fait quatre-cent coup? DÉSOLÉ POUR L'ORTHOGRAPHE.


«Pensé» -dialogue

Chapitre 1: une vérité cacher

« Soupir »-Ca m'énerve.

Assis à son bureau Link révisait son contrôle de demain. Enfin il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer car il venait de se disputer avec son meilleur ami, Dark.

-Dark…

Link est un jeune homme d'apparence faible, il est blond aux yeux bleus et s'habille toujours en vert. Dark lui est bien bâtit, il a les cheveux noir, les yeux rouge, il est très pale (la couleur de la peau d'un mort) et s'habille toujours en noir.

Lui est Dark c'était disputé parce que Link avait découvert que Dark se droguait. Link était contre ça mais Dark ne voulais pas l'écouter ce qui a fini en une grosse engueulade. (Désolé pour le langage un peu trop familier)

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas écouté…-En regardant l'heure Link se rend compte qu'il est déjà tard.-22h30. « Soupir » J'abandonne, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer dans cette état.

Link ferme son cahier, se lève, se change et va se coucher.

Le lendemain en cour,

-Dark c'est vrai que tu t'es disputé avec Link?

-Mm…

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Vous allez-vous réconcilier?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Izumi!

-…

-…

-Tes de mauvais poils toi.

Après avoir dit ça Izumi regarde la classe et remarque que Link, Sheik et Ganondorf ne sont pas là. Elle se retourne et demande:

-Dit Izuko es ce que c'est normale que Link et Sheik soit pas là?

-Non pas vraiment mais pourquoi tu me demande ça, tu ne devrais pas plutôt pose la question a Dark?

-Lui et Link se sont disputés et là il est de mauvais poils.

-Ah ok. Au faite Ganondorf aussi n'est pas là. J'espère que Link et Sheik ne sont pas tombés sur lui.

-Oui j'espère.

En entendent ça Dark serra ses poings sous la table. Lui et Link s'était peut-être disputé mais il reste son ami et Sheik aussi était son ami heureusement lui savait se défendre.

«Link»

Soudain on frappe à la porte, Sheik, Link suivit de Ganondorf entrent dans la salle, Sheik donna un mot au professeur.

-Eh bien, Sheik et Ganondorf on a l'habitude! mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu finirais dans le bureau du principale Link.

«Le bureau du principale?»

-A vos places.

Ils s'assirent à leurs places et suivirent le cours. Enfin… c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient. A la fin du cours Link sorti et Sheik alla rejoindre Dark.

-Quesque vous faisiez dans le bureau du principal?

-On est tombé sur Ganondorf, Tu devines la suite!

-Ouais.

-Eh les gars!

Dark et Sheik regarde Zelda qui venait les voir avec Midona et Malon.

-Vous avez enfin fini de draguer?

-Oui. Ou est Link?

-Je sais pas.

-M'en fiche.

-Ok.

-Vous êtes sur ? Quand il est sorti de la classe tout à l'heure j'ai vu Ganondorf le suivre.

-Quoi?

Sheik et Dark se regardent.

-Par ou son-t-il parti?

-Derrière le lycée.

Dark et Sheik se mettent à courir dans la direction indiquée par Midona.

XxXxX

-Quesque tu veux?

-J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputé avec Dark.

Link et Ganondorf se trouvaient derrière le lycée car c'était le seul endroit où personne ne venais. (Allez savoir pourquoi)

-Oui et alors?

-Et alors? Je sais comment tu fonctionne. Je te rappelle que l'on est ami depuis toujours.

-Je sais mais ça personne ne doit le savoir.

-Peut-être mais que vas-tu faire maintenant, vu que Dark et toi avez les même amis tu te retrouves tous seul alors que lui est avec les autres.

-Je sais me débrouiller tout seul Ganon. Et puis il y a toujours Laura.

- La fille toujours toute seule ! Celle qui a eu autant voir plus d'heures de colles que moi?

-Oui, cette Laura.

-Tu la connais?

-Oui. Elle est sympa une fois qu'on la connait mieux.

-Tant que tu as le morale moi ça me va.

Link sourit.

-Merci.

- Mais il y aussi Kafei sa classe est revenu de leur voyage scolaire.

-Vraiment? Alors je vais aller le voir tout à l'heure.

A ce moment ils entendent le bruit de quelqu'un qui cour et se rapprochant d'eux. Ils se regardent.

-Fait-le.

-Pardonne-moi, Link.

A ce moment Ganondorf frappa Link à l'estomac. Celui-ci eu les larmes aux yeux sous la force du coup, il s'appuya sur l'arbre derrière lui et se tient l'estomac de douleur. Puis les portes s'ouvrent laissant voir Dark et Sheik qui avait l'air en colère.

-Laisse-le!

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Si tu le fait pas on va te casser la gueule!

-Ts… Bon je me casse j'ai assez frappé de minable pour aujourd'hui.

Ganondorf partit laissant Link seul avec les deux autres. Dark s'approcha de Link.

-Ca va aller?

Link ne répondit pas mais à la place partit, toujours en se tenant l'estomac.

-Il a l'air de toujours t'en vouloir pour votre dispute.

XxXxX

Link marchait dans les couloirs du lycée à la recherche de Kafei qui était soit avec Anju ou Taya et Tael car il est rare de voir un de ces deux-là l'un sans l'autre ou tout seul. Il le trouva seul, regardant par la fenêtre, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Salut Kafei.

Kafei se retourna et sourit.

-Salut Link, comment ça va?

-hormis mon mal d'estomac ça va et toi?

-Oui, mais qu'es que tu as à l'estomac?

-Ganondorf m'a frappé.

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-On discutaient quand Dark et Sheik sont arrivé.

-Je me disais aussi, il ne te ferait jamais de mal volontairement.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Des fois je me demande ce qui se serait passé si notre petite bande ne c'était pas séparé.

-Moi aussi. C'est vrai que toi, moi, Anju, Taya, Tael et Ganon on étaient inséparables à l'époque.

-Et tout le monde disait que Ganon était notre chef.

-Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux.

Ils ont un petit fou-rire tous les deux.

-Je me rappelle des conneries que l'on a faites à cause de lui. C'était drôle.

-Ouais surtout la fois où l'on a fait tourner les profs en bourrique.

-Ouais c'est vrai.

Là ils éclatent de rire.

-On a fait des conneries quand on était petit. Mais au final on c'est quand même séparé.

-Mm... Malheureusement. On c'est quand même bien amusés.

-Ca me manque.

-Ouais à moi aussi.

La sonnerie annonçant le prochain cours retentit.

-Bon ben, on se voit après les cours?

-Ok, à toute à l'heure.

Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers les salles de cours (ils ne sont pas dans la même classe). Link avait cours de math, dans ce cours il est assis à côté de Malon.

-Alors t'était ou à la récrée?

-Avec un ami.

-Qui?

-Kafei.

-Kafei? Vous êtes ami tous les deux?

-Oui et ce depuis longtemps.

-Ah! Bon ben temps mieux pour vous.

Pendant les dernières heures de cours Link repensa à sa discutions avec Kafei et a ce qu'il avait fait avec son ancien groupe. Après les cours Link rejoigna Kafei qui l'attendait devant le lycée.

-Alors on fait quoi?

-On va chez moi?

-OK.

Link et Kafei partir chez Kafei.

Fin chapitre 1, à suivre….

**Il fallait bien une fin à un moment ou à un autre. Que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre? Vous le serait bientôt.**


End file.
